Collection Puella Magi Madoka Magica and OC one-shots
by Tsutsuhyakari
Summary: I decided to start this little series of using my Oc's For MSMM/ PMMM and having them interact with The reall MSMM/PMMM characters. However i'm just going to do little one shots. Note: these are oc's that me and my friend have made the oc's belong to use but the original characters do not!


Pain

"It hurts doesn't it, Yuzuko?" Kristchen asks me as I stand from my hospital bed. I look at her happily and smile with ease. "I'm fine!" I say. She gives me a smile of relief as she stands and fixes the blue ribbon that's holding my side ponytail that she gave me.

It's been only 2 weeks since I became a magical girl. 2 weeks of being able to move again. It feels like bliss. Before my wish I was a paralyzed girl with only Kristchen as my friend and visitor. My family left me behind after my accident because they believed so strongly that I was dead. Before I met Kristchen I was a murky person. I never smiled and it was hard to approach me. Well, that's how Kristchen described me. _Samui _means cold and at that time I was truly cold. _Yuzuko _mean citron the special Asian fruit tree that bears citrus but not well known fruits. I'm not that popular or that social so maybe my name was perfect for me.

After my wish to regain my limbs back the doctors couldn't believe it and the made me settle for a week of rehab. This will be my third day. Rehab is a pain but Kristchen comes in the morning and after school on the weekdays and she stays the whole time on the weekend. And then we see each other at night when we go on witch hunts. Tonight I'm going alone since Satsumi is sick and Kristchen has an important project. It took me almost 2 hours just to convince Kristchen that I'll be fine.

"I'll be going then," Kristchen says as she takes her school bag and stands. I watch her and nod. "See you tomorrow. I'll be safe tonight." I say to reassure her, knowing she is worried. She nods still with a slight worried expression. Kristchen walks to the door and leaves the room. I look at the time intensely, waiting for 8 to hit.

After my 2 hour rehab. 8 had struck and I knew it was time. The hospital room was dark as a nurse turned off the light only minutes before. There was a dim night stand light giving the room a dark golden tint. I stand and place the pillows in a way under the blanket to make it look like a person.

I look up and see Bore sitting on the window sill. His 3 tails wave gently side to side. I look at my soul gem on the dresser. It glows faint lavender in the room making the light seem like a sunset. I grab my soul gem and put it into ring form on my finger. I open window and bore hops on my shoulder. I'm still in the hospital dress. "I should change." I whisper.

"A witch labyrinth was just opened by another magical girl!" Bore yells. Luckily no human can hear him. I look at him and quickly jump out the window. I'm on the second floor so it's dangerous. As I fall and hold my hospital dress down a close my eyes and then begin to transform. My whole body is colored in lavender and then the colors harden around my body like ice. I land on the ground and the ice breaks and vanishes. I stand and look at myself. My lavender gothic dress, my black thigh highs, my lavender boots, and my gauntlets. I look lower and observe my tear-shaped soul gem on my left thigh.

"Yuzuko!" Bore yells to get my attention. I wake up from the observation of myself. I look at him and nod. I start to feel the witch's labyrinth. I face the direction and quickly began running to it. "She needs help!" I say as I run quickly. I run quickly as I find out I'm running to another town. Kazamino is right beside Mitakihara and I can sense the witch's barrier coming from there. Should I really trespass? That thought left my mind when I thought about the magical girl that might be in trouble.

I finally make it to the opening of the barrier. It's a light green floating orb. It looks like it is pulsating. "A magical girl is in there. She might need our help!" I say as I dive into it.

The surrounding changes drastically. From the dull and dark Mitakihara. To a corrupted garden of flowers. I look around, horrified at the sight. Each vibrantly colored flower had 2 legs and they wobbled around like they were drunk. They see me and begin to close in on me. I stand and kick them away from me. They backed away and vanished. However with every one's death 2 more appear. I was surrounded again in only a couple of seconds. I jump high in the air and punch the ground causing all the familiars to bounce into the air and die.

Once no more were around me Bore jumped off my shoulder and landed on the floor of the labyrinth. "We must go! Hurry!" he urges me. I look up determined. "Got it." I say, full of focus. I stand and run, to catch up to the magical girl.

I run through the corrupted garden or the witch's barrier. I see a door that holds the resemblance of many picket fences piled on one another. Right when I saw it corrupted rabbits hopped around in front of it. They're just as big as I am and have red eyes and they're black. I stop in my running tracks, causing me to skid against the floor. I stare at them in horror. About 7 of them where in front of the door.

I'm still scared but I throw my horror behind my determination and get into fighting stance. They notice me and they begin to weakly hop towards me. I punch in their direction sending a beam of my magical energy towards them it causing one in front to explode. I prepare myself and continue to shoot energy beams at each one.

Corrupted flowers began to approach me as well. I see them out the corner of my eye and then I shot a beam at them. I see the 3 rabbit's left hop closer to me. I shot a beam at them but they dodged. I jump backwards but ended up tripping on a fallen tree in this garden. I look up and the corrupted flowers began to climb up my leg. I panic and began to kick my leg like a child having a temper tantrum.

The corrupted flowers become and green root and lifts me off the ground. The dark green root wraps around my body too. I struggle fiercely to escape. I see the rabbits hop towards me still. I send another energy beam to them but they dodged. I'm hanging upside down so my aim isn't as good.

Suddenly I see a flash of pink in front of me. I see pink hair tied into pigtail with big red bows then a white, pink, and red puffy dress. She holds a bow with pretty decorations. And stretches it back and 3 pink arrows are in her right hand. She shots skillfully and the 3 rabbits stumble back and vanish.

She looks back at me and shoots an arrow at the roots. They die instantly and I fall onto my head. The pain makes me immediately sit up and rub my head in agony. "Are you ok?" she asks me. I look up and look at the girl. I see her looking down at me in worry. I smile and nod then I stand. "We need to defeat this witch." I say to her focused. We both smile at each other and nod. "Mami-san is only behind this door." She says as she points to the picket fence door.

She walks to it an opens it. I look up and see the witch and it immediately horrifies me. The witch looks like a chair with a bouquet of flowers on it. The room is surrounding by the evil rabbits and flowers. They all wobble and fall around the witch. I take a deep breath and put on my brave face.

I hear gun shots ring out. I look into the direction and I see a blonde girl shooting with silver muskets at the witch. "She needs help!" I run in and the pink girl follows me. I'm being approached by rabbits and flowers once I enter. I shot another beam and I see a pink arrow fly past and we kill 2 rabbits. I shot a beam downwards and fly up into the air. I look and see the blond girl hanging from the ceiling with a yellow ribbon. I look at her and give her a smile. I put my arm backwards and shoots\ and beam and charge at the witch. I punch it twice then kick it and do a back flip and begin to fall. A rabbit is right under me and it prepares to eat me. Its mouth was open wide a fangs were bared. I began to panic again and flail my arms.

Suddenly I land on a soft floor of yellow ribbons. Then the rabbit dies from a gunshot. "Be more careful." the blonde girl says as she holds her ribbon that was on her shirt and it extends to my landing pad. The ribbons disappear and I land onto the ground.

She looks at the witch and yells. "Kaname-san. Now!" The pink girl gets on her knees and begins to prepare for a big arrow shot. I look back at her and see her too focused to fight the familiars around her. "Excuse me. I'll need you to help me protect Kaname-san." The blonde girl asks me. I look at her then nod. "Alright." I run to the side of the pink hair girl and punch a rabbit and kill it. I shoot beams at the other rabbits.

A shadow suddenly looms over me. I look to see a huge root ready to kill me. I stand there in horror, unable to move my legs. The blonde girl runs in front of me and takes off her hat. Suddenly she holds it to the side and then 5 guns falls out. She put her hat pack on and grabs 2 of the guns. She shoots at the root sending it back. I reawaken from my horror state and shoot a beam at the root. She grabs another gun and shoots at it again. I see a rabbit come beside the pink girl as she is focusing. I punch it so it'll back off.

Suddenly a pink light shines and the arrow is shot it flies at an intense speed to the witch and on contact witch explodes. I look at the scenery surprised as my temporary partners looks at it with smiles and proud eyes.

The scenery changes back to Mitakihara. I look and see the blonde girl walking to the grief seed. She picks it up and walks back to us both. "Since we all put an effort in this one let's share It." she says. I smile and nod in agreement.

We all transform back and holds our soul gems out and the darkness from them all are taken out and the grief seed absorbs it. "Nice job Yuzuko." I hear and look backwards. I see Bore walking up with a white cat-like being. "Bore." I say and smile and pick him up. "Kyubey." the pink hair girl picks up the cat one."

"Looks like you have your own." the blonde girl says to me. They both look at me and Bore. Their eyes open wide. "You were in the hospital?" The blonde girl asks. I look down and realize I'm still in my hospital wear. "Ah! No! It's fine! I was and I have to go through rehab but I-" I say then just stop myself.

"With such a courageous effort why don't I treat you both to some cake?" The blonde girl says. I smile largely and happily. I love cake! "Um…what are your names?" I ask them. I see the pink haired girl hold her hand out to me. "I'm Madoka Kaname." he says with a nice smile. I shake her hand and then look at the blonde girl. "Mami Tomoe." She says with a graceful smile.

"I'm Yuzuko Samui. It's nice to meet you. Kaname-chan and Tomoe-chan." I bows nicely and they both giggle a little in happiness. "Come on Mami-san's cakes are really good!" Kaname-chan tells me. I hold Bore closer to my chest and they turn. I began to walk beside Kaname-chan with Tomoe-chan leading the way.

I have friends of my own! I happily walk beside Kaname-chan a talk to her as Tomoe-chan leads us to her home. I tell Kaname-chan that I live in Kazamino and I've only been a magical girl for 2 weeks and I made my contract with Bore. I tell her about Kristchen and how much Kristchen helped me.

We finally reach Tomoe-chan's house. When I walked in I looked around as my bare feet felt cold wood under them. I look around Tomoe-chan's house as it sparkles with a clean atmosphere. "Kaname-san did you tell your parents you would be sleeping over?" Mami asks Madoka. Madoka nods happily and takes off her shoes in the door way. I close the door behind me and realize that Mami and Madoka are both wearing uniforms. They must go to the Mitakihara School.

I walk to the glass coffee table and sit down. I put Bore down on my lap. I see Madoka sit beside me and put Kyubey on the table. Bore's tails wiggle and wag in my face and I giggle. "I'll be back with tea and cake." Tomoe-chan says as her head to her kitchen. I was surprised. It seems like she lives alone. I don't see anyone else.

Tomoe-chan comes out of the kitchen holding a board with tea and cake on it and gently places it on the table. II look at the cake my mouth waters. It's a vanilla cake with different type of fruit on top. Mami distributes the tea and then cuts the cake and hands out pieces. I ate 2 pieces and drunken 3 cups of tea.

I look at the time. "Oh no. it's already 11:00? I have to sneak back into the hospital." I pick up Bore who was talking to Kyubey and then look at Mami and Madoka. "Thank you both. I hope we meet again." I tell them. "You can visit Mitakihara any time you want Samui-san." Tomoe-chan says to me with a nice smile. I nod and then I see Kaname-chan stand and hug me. I was surprised by this. I look at Kaname-chan to see if I can see her face, I couldn't. She pulls away and holds my shoulder. "I hope we see each other again. Yuzuko-chan." She says to me with a bright smile. I smile back and nod.

"I'll walk you down the street." Kaname- chan offered. I nod in agreement. We leave the house after Madoka tells Mami that she will be back and leave her there with Kyubey.

We walk together down the street to the exit of Mitakihara. I look at Kaname-chan and then a question pops into my head.

"Kaname-chan?" I call out to her. "Hm?" Madoka says as she looks at me.

"Why do you fight?" I ask her. I stop walking to ask this serious question. I see Bore slowly jump off my shoulder. Kaname-chan takes 2 more steps and looks back at me. She looks up and thinks for a while.

"I guess to protect the people I love. I want to protect them and keep them happy. So that none of them will be hurt by witches." she gives me a smile.

"What if you get hurt?" I ask her right after her answer. She pauses again and thinks. Then she looks at me with determined eyes with her hand on her chest.

"I'm prepared for that. Otherwise I wouldn't have made my wish. If I wasn't prepared to fight. Pain won't stop me from protecting the people I love." She says.

I look at Madoka astonished by her noble answer. My blue eyes wide and then I look down and see Bore Scratching his ear with his foot. I slightly smile. Then I look back up at Kaname-chan. "I agree." I say silently.


End file.
